Conventional card edge connection layouts may include condensed vertical backplane connections. Vertical backplane connection layouts may be perpendicular to the airflow through the card environment, e.g., such as a high performance card in a computer, etc., which may be disruptive to normal functionality e.g. due to overheating, etc. These conventional card environments may further lack hot swap accessibility due to condensed layout designs of vertical backplane connections. Again this may prove disruptive to normal functionality due to complications involved in swapping out the vertical backplane components e.g. swapping due to a non-functional component, swapping due to increased functionality demands, etc.
Embodiments described herein establish advantageous orthogonal card edge connection layouts while maintaining a condensed and temperature balanced card environment.